Fish and Visitors
'''Fish & Visitors '''is the fourth episode of ''The Looney Tunes Show. '' Plot Daffy is mowing the grass, and Bugs is relaxing in their backyard when they notice Yosemite Sam placing large solar panels on his roof so that he won’t have to pay for electricity anymore. Within seconds of cutting his old power lines and activating the panels clouds fill the sky and it starts raining, cutting Sam’s power. Before long, Sam asks Bugs if he can use his microwave to heat up his dinner, Daffy warns Bugs to not get involved, but wanting to be a good neighbor, Bugs allows Sam to use the microwave. Sam returns several times, to use the shower, run his electric toothbrush, ask Bugs to be his alarm, and use the phone (since Sam had also accidently cut his phone line), while sitting on Daffy's Recliner and making it dirty. Bugs makes a sarcastic remark about how Sam should just move in to their house. Sam, thinking the offer was genuine, is quick to move his things into the house. Sam quickly wears out his welcome and moves in his belongings. He even invites a a woman he met online to stay at the house. Eventually, Bugs decide it’s time for him to go and asks Daffy to help get rid of him, and Daffy is very cheerful, because no one has ever asked for his help before. Daffy suggests to Bugs that they fill their house with so much fighting and tension that no one could stand to live there. They stage a fake fight, about dirty dishes in the dishwasher, which Daffy says is a stupid fake fight idea, which quickly turns into a real one. Sam is quick to step in and stop the argument. He claims he, Bugs, and Daffy are like brothers and that he’ll never leave. He repeats "never" many times, traumatizing Bugs and Daffy. Bugs and Daffy then throw a huge, loud and obnoxious party in the middle of the night, which almost gets Sam to leave until he notices the party has karaoke, and sings a song about how he'll never leave. Later, Daffy tries to convince Sam that there is a ghost in the house, which is really just Bugs in a sheet. Sam, tells Bugs to stop playing in the laundry because there’s a ghost in the house. He then locks Bugs and Daffy outside to protect them, while he proceeds to trash the place in an attempt to catch the “real” ghost. After spending the night outside in the rain, Bugs and Daffy wake to Sam coming out of the house claiming that he caught the ghost and put it in a jar before being told by Bugs and Daffy that he has to leave. Sam admits he’s been a terrible house guest and cries as he starts walking home. Bugs determines it would be heartless to make Sam leave and tells him he can stay, but before he can come back, the sun comes out and restores his power. Sam is quick to declare that he doesn’t need anyone and goes back to his own home, much to his neighbors' relief. Bugs tells Daffy that letting Sam stay with them was the right thing to do and that he’d do it again if he had to. The storm promptly returns, causing Sam to lose electricity once more. Before Sam can ask to stay with them again, Bugs yells to Daffy “Quick! Get inside!” breaking his promise. Later Daffy finds it funny how Sam though he caught the ghost in the jar. Bugs then asks if that was the jar Sam kept the bed bugs in, just seconds before the two start scratching themselves due the bed bugs, that have attacked them. Gallery Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png Elmer Fudd the Weatherman.png Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:2011